Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{5q - 5}{5q + 4} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 4$ $ 5q - 5 = 8(5q + 4) $ $5q - 5 = 40q + 32$ $-5 = 35q + 32$ $-37 = 35q$ $35q = -37$ $q = -\dfrac{37}{35}$